Eres mas que eso
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: No solo eres Hulk, eres un hombre y eso es lo que cuenta.


Escaso decir que ame el trabajo de Ruffalo como Bruce, este personaje tiene mucho que dar sin duda! lo que mas me agrado fue que nos pudo mostrar la bipolaridad de Banner; simplemente me encanto y de por si lo amaba por anteriores pelis que ha hecho xDmpara mi Ruffalo+papel en los vengadores=me volvi loca xD

NI que decir ahora la peli lucha por el tercer puesto en la mas taquillera a nivel mundial, esperemos lo logre!

Todos los actores simplemente fueron impecables e hicieron un trabajo sublime digno de solo los mejores!

Buenos regresando a la A/N referente a esto: no se ustedes pero la interaccion entre Scarlett Johanson y Mark fue una de las muchas cosas que me han hecho amar esta peli, no se como explicarlo y si trato de hacerlo seguro dire algo estupido ;D aclaro no emparejo de modo romantico a sus personajes pero si hay como no se una quimica algo extraña entre los dos, repito no del modo romantico pero si de otra forma, no se diganme que opinan sobre las partes en las que salen si? que de seuro no soy la unica que piensa esto (NO DEL MODO ROMANTICO ¿OK?)

* * *

Frunció el ceño al sentir los primeros rayos de sol tocar su cara, coloco sus brazos frente a su rostro molesto y luego suspiro fastidiado para después enderezarse. Normalmente madrugaba pero esta vez fue distinto, se había quedado dormido; froto sus ojos sin lastimarse tratando de ajustar su mirar a la luz que había en la habitación y miro su despertador: las 9:30 am.

Cerro los ojos lentamente y respiro profundo repetidas veces; todos los métodos de meditación que había aprendido a lo largo de su solitaria vida en los rincones del mundo le eran muy útiles ya que de no emplearlas "el otro sujeto" tomaría el control por completo y eso era algo que no sería…"bueno", y menos cuando recién Tony había donado su antigua mansión para que "Los Vengadores" se reunieran cuando fuera necesario…o quisieran.

No lo graba acostumbrarse por completo a todos los lujos que le rodeaban por vivir en aquella mansión con Tony y más cuando la mayor parte de su vida había estado caminando sin rumbo alguno, escondiéndose de S.H.I.E.L.D., temiendo por el daño que el otro sujeto pudiera causar, dejando atrás todo lo que amaba…a la que amaba. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió melancólicamente. Rabia, coraje e impotencia comenzaban a tomar control de su cuerpo al recordarla; claramente pudo sentir al otro sujeto presionando, queriendo salir para acabar con todo, siempre queriendo tomar ventaja de sus sentimientos los cuales luchaba por reprimir.

No lo dejaría, mientras le fuese posible jamás dejaría que el tomara el control de su cuerpo. Apretó los puños y respiro profundo de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta que logro controlar su respiración la cual se había tornado agitada. Lo único que quería más que otra cosa en el mundo era poder descargar todo lo que siempre reprimía, lo que guardaba y atormentaba, sabia mejor que nadie que posiblemente algún día "explotaría".

Cuando se sintió mejor se levantó de la cama. Al tratar de ponerse de pie se tambaleo inevitablemente y cayo de rodillas, el otro sujeto aún estaba ahí, claramente iracundo y aun luchando por querer salir; un sonido gutural casi inaudible atravesó su garganta e inevitablemente emitió el salvaje sonido. Coloco su mano izquierda en su boca y cerró los ojos de nuevo tratando de calmarse una vez más.

_-Doctor-una voz femenina sonó en su cabeza-¡Oye Bruce! Tienes que resistir; es lo que Loki quiere. Todo estará bien, ¡escúchame!_

¿A qué venia esto? Finalmente ubico de donde…más bien recordó donde y quien le había dicho esas palabras: Natasha. Consiguió un lapsus de paz repentino, recordaba bastante bien el como la voz de la agente en aquella fortaleza de S.H.I.E.L.D. se oponía al dominio del otro sujeto, aunque no fue suficiente.

_-No te abandonare-esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza más fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado-¡Te juro, por mi vida, que voy a sacarte Bruce vas a estar bien! Ya no tendrás que-_

Aquella vez trato de preguntarle por qué juraba su vida por él, no merecía que nadie se arriesgara manteniéndose cerca de un monstruo… más la pelea interna que tenía con el otro sujeto no le permitió formular palabra alguna obligándolo a callar y perdiéndose completamente.

No sabía que pensar de sus palabras. Pudo haber escapado, tenía el tiempo suficiente para alejarse de él lo más que pudiera (incluyendo el que estaba atrapada por ese tubo) más sin embargo Romanoff opto por quedarse ahí para tratar de controlarlo…apoyarlo…algo que, solo Betty había hecho. Era la primera persona que en vez de huir a la primera oportunidad decidió quedarse para tratar de ayudarlo.

Al fin pudo calmarse; logro reprimirlo una vez más. Se levantó cansado mentalmente, el otro sujeto no era fácil de domar y menos cuando emocionalmente él mismo tenía la desventaja. Se puso de pie lentamente y se vistió. Busco en el escritorio que se hallaba en el costado derecho de su cama y tomo sus lentes. Suspiro cansado; antes de salir miro por el gran ventanal que había en su habitación: si había algo que admitir era que tenía una bella vista del océano.

Así que sin más salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina-comedor, aun sumido en sus pensamientos. Algo le saco de su pensar conforme avanzaba a lo largo del pasillo: voces, no solo la de la señorita Pots y la de Tony.

-No gracias. Leer por las mañanas esta en mi lista de cosas Taboo´s-Tony tomo un sorbo de su café y un bocado de sus huevos revueltos, cortesía de Pepper.

La rubia le dio un golpecito en el brazo a lo cual Tony solo le frunció el ceño con la boca llena de comida.

-Stark, son reportes e informes que S.H.I.E.L.D. quiere que firmes y leas como miembro de la iniciativa Vengadores; no solo tú, Barton, Steve, yo, Banner e incluso Thor también llenaremos este papeleo inútil-Natasha se sentó en una silla cruzando las piernas-Claro, Thor cuando regrese…algún día.

Clint también tomo asiento a lado de su compañera haciendo nada en especial.

-Ok ok lo hare, pero después de desayunar-siguió comiendo descaradamente-¿quieren?

-Te diría que no pero…no comí nada después de la tarde de ayer-contesto con clara hambre en su expresión.

-Sí, yo también quiero.

-JARVIS, por favor un plato para la engañosa dama y el caballero del arco-los citados rodaron los ojos ante su comentario.

La inteligencia artificial contesto de forma amable y del techo salieron dos brazos mecánicos con un plato de comida en cada uno colocándolos en frente de cada uno. Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, hasta que una presencia irrumpió el lugar.

-Buenos días, no madrugaste-Tony ondeo su mano saludando a Bruce.

El hombre solo suspiro rendido sin sonar fastidiado; no sintió la mirada de aquella agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que desde el incidente con "el otro sujeto" no podía evitar ponerse un poco a la defensiva al verlo.

-Se me paso la hora, el despertador-contesto tomando asiento en la mesa.

Cruzo por un momento mirada con Natasha, nada en especial. La pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa de lado para después llevarse un bocado a la boca, sin él planearlo solo asintió.

-Gracias…JARVIS-agradeció mientras otra extensión mecánica bajaba con un plato colocándolo delante de él.

-Ah cierto, Nick nos mandó papeleo basura, algo de reportes por lo de los Vengadores-Tony coloco la hoja con su nombre correspondiente a lado del plato de Bruce.

-Si, lo leeré después supongo-y sin decir más se dispuso a desayunar.

No hubo plática alguna entre los presentes. Natasha no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Bruce; era como inercia, cada que lo veía solo esperaba el momento en el que cambiara y comenzara a destruir todo. Se reprochó al instante; no era justo que desconfiara así de Banner, después de todo, lo que había pasado en el helipuerto no había sido culpa de él si no de la explosión causada por la flecha de Clint.

Justo minutos después las puertas del lugar se abrieron dando paso a Fury.

-Buenos días señores, damas-todos le miraron y saludaron-me alegra ver que comparten tiempo de calidad.

-¿Verdad que si? Ya todos somos amigotes sin rencores o problemas; y claro la confianza no sobra-Tony hablo mientras dedicaba una mirada acusadora a Natasha la cual solo sonrió descaradamente.

-Como sea, espero me entreguen ese papeleo en menos de una semana; de por si el consejo anda sobre mi cuello por todo lo sucedido-se acercó a donde estaba Bruce-doc, creo que esto será de su interés-le dio un sobre blanco.

Banner, confundido lo tomo de buena gana, lo abrió y comenzó a leer…

Desafortunadamente para el citado Tony no fue el único que noto el repentino cambio en la expresión de Bruce; Clint prefirió no fijarse como siempre hacía, Pepper se preocupó por él y Natasha solo pudo preguntarse que lo acongojaba de repente.

-No entiendo ¿porque me da esto?-trato de ocultar el nudo en la garganta que provoco el que su voz flaqueara.

-Pensé que tendría derecho a saber, después de todo-

-Gracias….Ah disculpen.

Ni siquiera termino su desayuno, se levantó y sin decir nada a nadie ni dirigir una sola mirada se retiró saliendo por la puerta por la que había llegado en primera instancia.

Tanto Tony como Natasha miraron a Nick buscando respuesta. Romanoff no era del estilo que le gustara involucrarse en la vida de los demás pero esta vez no lo pudo evitar, se sentía unida de alguna forma a cada uno de los miembros de los Vengadores, no de forma especial pero si partiendo del hecho de que era como si formaran una familia…una muy extraña.

-Para los no informados, la doctora Elizabeth Ross fue compañera de trabajo de Banner en el proyecto de "Bomba Gamma", ella significa mucho para él y hace apenas unas horas nos llegó la noticia de que se casara dentro de unos cinco días-nadie dijo nada-solo mantengan un ojo en él, esperemos esto no sea motivo de algún incidente con "Hulk"

Dicho esto Fury se retiró del lugar no sin antes amenazar a Stark sobre las hojas que debía de entregar antes del plazo puesto, Pepper por su lado hizo prometer a Tony que lo haría sin chistar.

-Mmmm, la hija del general Ross-hablo de la nada Tony sin tono de broma-fue algo así como "amor prohibido" pues el ser fugitivo del ejército y haber sido ahuyentado por papi general definitivamente no da pie a tener una relación estable.

-¿Tu como sabes todo eso? No lo del ejército, lo otro-Natasha se aventuró a preguntar sabiendo que sería una pregunta tonta, pues él siempre se las arreglaba para saber hasta los detalles más mínimos.

-Me leí los reportes; el accidente con la radiación etcétera, etcétera-contesto como si dijera lo más obvio del paneta-aunque lo de los sentimientos profundos entre ambos me entere sin querer.

Tony estimaba a Banner como un gran científico, brillante y perspicaz que lo consideraba a su altura, era como tener al hermano que siempre quiso pero que no tuvo y el verle así no le gustaba para nada.

Natasha permaneció en silencio, había leído algunas cosas sobre la hija del general y su relación con Banner pero no tenía idea de que ella fuese tan importante para él.

-¿Estará bien?-Pepper hablo, le preocupaba también, en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con Bruce.

-Es fuerte, ha vivido cosas peores, estará bien-Tony contesto retomando su desayuno.

Natasha permaneció en silencio de nuevo, planto su mirada en la mesa pensativa y segundos después se puso de pie para dirigirse por donde había ido Banner.

-¿A dónde vas Nat?-Clint pregunto lo obvio más quería asegurarse.

-Necesito aire, la terraza esta por ahí ¿verdad?-Tony asintió con la cabeza sin dejar su desayuno.

Sin más se retiró pensando si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto; Barton sonrió de lado, jamás había visto esa actitud en Natasha, iba en contra de sus creencias tratar de confortar u ofrecer algún tipo de alivio a los demás; esa mujer era un mundo de cosas que a veces le costaba descifrar en muchos sentidos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De todos los lugares que había en la inmensa mansión su favorito era ese. Un estilo de terraza muy pero muy amplio, el sol daba de lleno todo el día; como se encontraba del lado donde daba de cara al océano inmenso el sonido del agua y la brisa marina que llegaba era la combinación perfecta. Acudía ahí con mucha frecuencia, ahí podía pensar las cosas, relajarse, olvidarse de todo por un segundo que era lo que más le hacía falta en ese momento.

Claro, nunca se olvidó de Bethy y sinceramente ¿cómo podría? Desde aquel día en Harlem que fue el último que tuvo contacto con ella por la batalla a muerte contra Blonsky convertido en una "Abominación", nunca la saco de su pensar aunque esa era su ventaja al vivir un largo tiempo en las zonas más pobres de Calcuta; tanta tristeza, preocupación, enfermedades y desgracias no le dejaban pensar mucho en ello.

Camino hasta llegar al "centro" de ese gran espacio, se sentó en posición de loto, retiro su camisa amarilla la cual vestía y cerró los ojos. Se centró en el sonido del mar y la brisa al contacto de su torso y rostro era la combinación perfecta para poder pensar. El mismo reconocía que sería un maldito hipócrita al querer convencerse de que la noticia no le importaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ahí se encontraba ella, mirando a Bruce desde el marco de la entrada que le daba acceso a esa amplia terraza.

Se veía tan tranquilo, relajado, dios solo un científico más en el inmenso mundo pero ese peso que llevaba en sus hombros desde hacía ya algunos años le daba un giro macabro a su existencia.

El Banner que estaba sentado en aquella terraza claramente haciendo uso de esas enseñanzas para el autocontrol no era el mismo risueño, optimista solo a ojos ajenos y un poco cínico que tuvo que convencer en Calcuta hacia unas semanas. Y bueno quien no lo estaría después de enterarse que tu amor imposible va a casarse.

Y pese a que sabía que Bruce no se sentía anímicamente bien eso que hacia parecía muy satisfactorio; nunca antes en la vida había meditado…nunca lo había considerado en llevar a cabo, pues la vida de una espía-agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. no dejaba la ocasión para relajarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a permanecer ahí de pie, agente Romanoff? Hablo el hombre sin girar a verla.

Natasha parpadeo de sorpresa unas cuantas veces, no había hecho ruido ni llamado la atención ¿En que momento supo que había llegado?

-Lo lamento doctor, no quise interrumpir-fue lo único que atino a decir con su siempre tono sereno.

-Je, por favor nada de doctor: solo Bruce-sonrió de lado aun sin voltear a ver a la mujer.

-Por favor nada de agente: solo Natasha-contesto en contraataque a la no necesidad de formalidad.

Bufo divertido ante la rápida y exacta contestación por parte de Natasha, había una cosa que compartía con la mujer que no discutía y eso era el ingenio a la hora de hablar.

-Y…¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-pese a lo agradable de la conversación desconocía el porqué de la visita de ella.

Esa pregunta le tomo con la guardia baja y es que tenía razón, ¿a qué le había seguido? No tenía idea; ¿hablar? Seguro ella era la última persona indicada para tratar temas de la vida de alguien.

-Nada, en realidad-se sinceró-pero…eso que está haciendo, se ve "refrescante"; ¿le molesta si le hago compañía?

No supo que decir a principios, no es que le molestara pero de todas las personas en la infinidad, de todos los miembros de los Vengadores justamente Natasha Romanoff alias Black Widow, asesina-agente-mercenaria ¿quería meditar con él? Si era motivo de asombrarse.

-No veo el problema, será un placer su compañía.

Por alguna razón le dio gusto el no recibir una negativa como "prefiero estar solo" o "será mejor en otro momento" más a la vez le dio un poco de terror tener que estar cerca de él, pues inevitablemente venía a su presente el recuerdo de aquel tranquilo e imperturbable Bruce convirtiéndose en la máquina de matar que destruía todo a su paso. Como ya era tarde para retirarse se acercó cautelosa aparentando cero nervios y se sentó a su lado derecho más un poco apartada.

Bruce el cual solo la observaba por el rabillo del ojo pudo leer sin problemas lo que pensaba, pues bastaba la cautela que tenía Natasha cuando se acercó a él y no la culpaba, el otro sujeto solía causar ese efecto en todas las personas que conocía…excepto Tony al parecer.

-No tiene que quedarse si no quiere, Natasha-hablo tranquilo.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante su comentario. Sabía que se había dado cuenta de su miedo al otro sujeto y por consecuente a él aunque ella no lo quisiese de esa forma. Y lo que lo hizo peor fue el tono de voz que uso, como diciendo: "no sería la primera persona en alejarse de mí, que me temiera"

-¿Por qué no querría?-contesto sentándose un poco más cerca de él, casi hombro con hombro, dispuesta a demostrarle que no le temía…a él no.

-Por favor, después de lo sucedió en el helipuerto; Thor me conto lo que paso-pudo detectar fácilmente aflicción en su voz-el otro sujeto pudo haberla…ni pensarlo, olvídelo. Solo, lo siento, de verdad no era yo-callo, pues no sabía cómo continuar.

-Hey Bruce, no importa de verdad-contesto amable-no fue tu culpa, fue la explosión. Nada grave paso solo…si fue impactante-concluyo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, Hulk era realmente una criatura que imponía.

-Si que importa; diablos llevaba mas de un año sin incidente, de repente pasa eso y el otro sujeto estubo a punto de matarla. Cause un desastre y de no ser por Thor-

-Pero fuiste de gran ayuda. Detuviste a uno de esas cosas enormes voladoras y ciertamente dejaste Loki en un estado..."deplorable"-Bruce no dijo nada, ciertamente Natasha tenia razon-Gran poder, gran responsabilidad. Eres una espada de doble filo, no te abandonaremos no importando lo que pueda pasar; estamos metidos en esto juntos: tu, yo, Stark, Thor, Clint.

Callaron por minutos. El pedir disculpas a Natasha le quitaba un peso de encima y todo lo que le dijo le hacia sentirse mejor: ¿De verdad se arriesgaria de nuevo por el?

-¿Sabes?-la mujer rompió el silencio-el que de verdad te tiene miedo es el pobre de Thor-inevitablemente rio pero no escandalosa.

-No entiendo porque-se quedó pensando y después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-creo que ya sé porque.

Volvieron a callar. Realmente pese a sus pequeñas "diferencias" en Calcuta podían llevar a cabo una conversación agradable.

-Am, creo que nos desviamos de lo que estábamos haciendo-dijo Bruce refiriéndose a la meditación con tono divertido.

-Cierto; nunca en la vida he meditado ni dado mis "5 minutos" de paz interior así que si no le molesta yo lo sigo-contesto para después dirigir su vista al amplio océano que estaba frente a ellos.

-De acuerdo-cerro los ojos y respiro profundo-solo relájese, no piense en nada y céntrese en su respiración, el vaivén y ayuda mucho también el sonido del mar.

Natasha le miro, este hombre tenía el efecto de tranquilizar al hacer eso o al menos eso le pareció. Así como lo dijo hizo lo que Bruce dio como instrucción.

Con que esto era meditar. Dios de saber que se sentía tan bien relajarse así lo hubiera hecho años atrás: el sol en su rostro, la brisa marina que inundaba el lugar, el sonido del mar simplemente hacían una hermosa combinación. Jamás se había detenido a admirar este tipo de cosas.

Y así pasaron unos 15 minutos, tal vez menos. Bruce abrió los ojos, ya calmado y menos liado en sus pensamientos. Iba a hablarle a Natasha pero la vio tan "relajada" que solo sonrió y se dedicó a ver el mar. No paso mucho para que ella terminara, y no es que se hubiera aburrido o algo pero si continuaba podría jurar que caería dormida.

-Es oficial: lo más refrescante que llegare a hacer en mi vida-hablo como si estuviese anestesiada.

-Qué bueno que la paso bien; al menos usted…-se la pensó dos veces, no se iba a poner a hablar de él-no dije nada perdón. Olvida eso.

Era obvio de que hablaba. Y pese que sintió que era mejor sin que hablaran de eso ya que era la peor con la cual tratar temas del amor decidió arriesgarse.

-Oye, escuche lo de Bethy…lo lamento. Ella significa mucho para ti ¿no?

Que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Natasha de por sí ya eran impactantes, seguro se enteró por pasar la mayoría de tiempo en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-No…es-paso su mano derecha por su cabello, por más que quisiera las palabras no se formaban como él quisiera en su cabeza-ella se merece ser feliz, tener una vida con alguien con quien pueda pasar el resto de su vida sin temor a que esa persona se convierta en un monstruo que la pueda dañar-bufo con claro sarcasmo y a la vez frustración.

Natasha coloco su mano en el hombro de Banner.

-No eres un monstruo-hablo con el tono más relajado y comprensible que nunca había usado lo cual basto para hacerle dirigir su atención a ella-tu eres mucho más que solamente Hulk. Un buen hombre, brillante y que no te digan lo contrario.

De nuevo lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba apoyando, no importando que fueran unos desconocidos pues en unos cuantos días no puedes conocer a alguien a fondo.

-¿Eso piensa de mí, agente Romanoff?

Inevitablemente uso el mismo tono de voz de cuando se disculpó en Calcuta por solo "querer ver su reacción". No pudo evitar sonreír mas no por diversión, si no de extrañeza y felicidad (si así se le podía llamar) pues jamás espero que alguien como la "Black Widow" tuviese esa opinión de él.

-Y no me retracto, doctor-contesto segura.

-…Gracias-una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bruce. Ese gesto le hacía ver más joven, como si no llevara ni una carga de sufrimiento en su ser.

Ella asintió sintiendo satisfacción por ver que sus palabras le habían animado. De una u otra forma este tiempo con Banner le había ayudado a reducir su temor hacia el otro sujeto y claro y aumentar su grado de confianza hacia Bruce.

-Bueno-Bruce se puso de pie-a esto yo lo llamo "tiempo de calidad" bien empleado. Gracias Natasha; admito que me siento mejor-le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bien-sonrió ante el gesto de ayuda por parte de él y gustosa tomo su mano para ponerse de pie-creo que hare esto de la meditación más seguido, realmente ayuda.

Se inclinó y tomo entre sus manos la camisa de Bruce para dársela.

-Yo que usted me la colocaba antes de que alguna paparazzi en helicóptero lo vea doctor-le pico para divertirse.

-La única aquí conmigo es usted agente-tomo la prenda y se la puso con ocio.

-Entonces no tiente a la suerte-le miro retadora.

-¿Es una amenaza, Natasha?-respondió a su mirar de misma forma. Nada serio, simplemente afloraba el lado dominante y aventado de ambos.

-Tal vez, Bruce.

Ambos guardaron silencio. El sonido del mar fue lo único presente.

-Debo de regresar al cuartel. Barton y yo seremos asignados a una misión en solo Fury sabe-rompió la sinfonía de la naturaleza con su serena voz-ya nos veremos después.

Y así con una última sonrisa no muy amplia, mas como cordial emprendió la andada por donde llego.

-Natasha-giro para verlo-si sus objetivos se niegan a cooperar, espero los logre "convencer"

La pelirroja se sorprendió y sonrió a sus adentros, estaba haciendo referencia a cuando él le había dicho sobre qué sucedería "si él se negaba a acompañarle" a lo cual ella contesto dominante "lo convenceré".

-No creo que haga falta. Al contrario de ti, mis victimas suelen caer a la primera-le guiño un ojo y se marchó.

Espero un poco más y siguió el mismo camino que ella; no había terminado su desayuno y por alguna razón haba recuperado el humor suficiente como para echar de cabeza a Tony frente a Pepper y así cobrarse todas las veces que el millonario filántropo había intentado sacar a su otro yo.

Tony tenía razón; por algo sobrevivió a esa radiación, la pelea contra Loki y su ejército alienígena le ayudaron a probar que en el mundo si había cabida para él y su pequeño gran problema. Ahora le tocaba seguir aprendiendo a cómo controlar mejor a Hulk y así ayudar a los Vengadores a mantener la tierra estable y segura si hiciera falta...mantener la tierra a salvo y asi mantendria a Bethy a salvo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seguramente muychot y fail pero bueno denme paciencia! que es lo primero que escribo sobre los Vengadores, REVIEW? gracias! prometo mas calidad en el siguiente :)


End file.
